Hot and Cold
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: 'Courtney y Duncan pelean . . .¿Normal no? pero tal vez ya estén cansados de hacerlo'


-Duncan Calliver ¡Eres estresante enserio!-Susurraba Courtney mientras caminaba hacia su casa-¡Enserio que me estresas más que el síndrome pre-menstrual!-Concluyo la castaña pateando un bote-Lo peor es que a veces parece que ni si quiere te importan mis sentimientos ¿sabes?-

-Aunque a estas alturas yo ya debería saber que no eres nada bueno para mí, realmente no me convienes-Comentó tristemente mientras una lágrima se derramaba por sus mejillas-Realmente me sacas de mis casillas, porque, ¡Estas feliz y luego enojado! Dices que sí y luego que no, porque primero quieres tener una cita afuera y luego adentro, ¡Estas arriba y estas aba. . .-La morena se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a subir el tono de voz y que su último comentario quizá habías sido algo intimo, lo cual la hiso ruborizarse levemente-. . .Pero-suspiro- Siempre paliamos, cortamos, nos besamos, hacemos como que nada paso. ¡Es la misma rutina!

-¡Courtney!-Al instante la tostada volteo, sabiendo ya, de quien se trataba.

-Duncan- susurro para sí misma. Al instante reacciono y quiso huir, pero alguien la había tomado de la muñeca.

-Princesa por favor, escúchame-

-Tú, tu realmente no quieres estar conmigo Duncan ¡Eres demasiado cambiante!-

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres la cambiante! Tan sólo fuimos al cine juntos, como amigos-

-Si claro, no creas que no se que alguna vez salieron juntos-

-Courtney ¡Gwen no es nada para mí! Sólo es mi amiga, es todo-

-¡Mentiroso!-

-¡Paranoica!-

-¡Maldito!-

-¡Loca!-

-¡Ogro!-

-¡Princesa!

-¡Te odio!- En ese instante ambos comenzaron a mirarse fijamente con odio, pero no el mismo odio-amor que usaban habitualmente, esta vez, iba en serio.

-¿Qué nos paso?-Pregunto Duncan a su novia.

-No entiendo a que te refieres-Contesto ella de manera molesta-

-¿Por qué eres así? Nosotros no solíamos ser así-Respondió el chico tomando de ambas manos a la castaña- Nosotros estábamos bien y juntos, estábamos en sincronía, pero ahora no. . . –Concluyó dejándola ir.

-Duncan-Lo detuvo- Es que, pasas demasiado tiempo con Gwen y. . . me siento sola, oigo rumores, yo. . . debí saber que no ibas a cambiar-La morena miro al suelo tristemente-¡Porque estas caliente y luego frio, después dices que si y luego que no, estas adentro y estas afuera, esas arriba. . .!- Al instante Courtney se ruborizo.

-Bueno, si te hace feliz la próxima vez tú puedes estar sobre mi-Susurro Duncan en su oído.

-¡Duncan! Ese no es el punto-Exclamo Courtney aun sonrojada.

-¿Qué te puedo decir Court? Somos como negro y blanco-El punk tomo la mano de la morena-Y así es como me gusta-

-¿No sientes la rutina?-Pregunto ella mirándolo directo a los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Cuál? ¿Peleamos, cortamos, nos besamos y hacemos que nada paso?-Pregunto el peli-verde a lo que la chica asintió-Adoro esa rutina-Concluyó el, a lo que la castaña sonrió.

-Nuestro amor es como un paseo en una montaña rusa ¿sabes?-Afirmo la castaña.

-Lo sé, que alguien llame a un doctor, tenemos un caso de amor bipolar-Comentó el haciendo que ambos rieran.

-No puedo salirme de este paseo, no quiero-Contestó ella dulcemente mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco Princesa-Finalizó el punketo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente ¡Gracias cadenita-nota de facebook! xD ,gracias a ella encontré esta canción por ahí n.n , al instante en q la escuche me dio curiosidad :3 , busque la letra traducida y al saber lo que significaba me inspire en seguida :D . Awwwwn :3 Ojala les haya gustado n.n me gusta recibir sus reviews chicos. De paso me quiero disculpar con los que tienen personajes en mi TDC ya que no lo tendre listo u.u y se cumplirá un mes sin actualización de este, lo siento :( .Ojala me disculpen u.u , prometo que tratare de tenerlo lo más pronto posible pero esta semana no se va poder porque me ire de vacaciones 'familiares' e-e , bueno ojala les haya gustado esta historia, inspirada obviamente en la canción Hot and Cold de Katy Perri. Cuiidense mucho n.n , los quiero n.n<strong>

**PD: estoy muy contenta de que a varios les haya gustado mi fic de 'El poder de los fanaticos' :3, ustedes son los mejores del mundo n.n **

**Atte: MIREYA DXC **


End file.
